


Calling for Backup

by MykaWells



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, Geniuses, Post Instinct, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykaWells/pseuds/MykaWells
Summary: The Warehouse is short on agents, so Claudia calls up an old friend to join Myka on a mission...





	Calling for Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> This fic takes place a few months after Myka's trip to Boone in"Instinct" and ignores everything after that episode. My prompter requested an all ladies fic, so here it is :)

Myka was sleeping, sleeping more peacefully than she had in a long time. There were even dreams, pleasant, quiet dreams, and Myka would have been more than happy to stay in those dreams for a few more hours. She would have done just that too, if not for the loud, jarring, metallic ring of the Farnsworth on the table by her bed.

Myka rolled over and groan. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms before reaching for the device and flipping it open. She was a little surprised to see Claudia’s face pop into view, as usually Artie would be the one to make these early morning on your day off calls.

“Hey, Claudia. What’s up?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

“Hi Myka,” Claudia said, looking for all the world like she hadn’t slept more than two hours the night before and was suffering from caffeine withdrawal. “So, I’ve got some not so great news. You know how today was suppose to be your day off? Looks like we’re gonna have to give you a raincheck on that one.”

Myka sighed and sat up in bed, resting her feet on the floor.

“Okay,” Myka said. “What’s going on?”

“For starters, the Warehouse is acting like an angsty teenager,” Claudia said, then flinched when a small spark of lightning shot across the office to her right and knocked a book off the shelf. “Things are throwing themselves off the shelves, Warehouse is refusing to speak to me, and I can’t even smell apples today. Lots of fudge. No apples. No apples, Myka. What the hell even is that? Everything was fine, really super quiet, then all the sudden sparks and things flying and lights flashing. Now Artie is miles deep in the Warehouse, and I’ve got to find way to keep important papers from spontaneously combusting while the computers are taking turns making some truly alarming noises. I mean, I know I’m future caretaker and everything, but I can’t, I just--

“Claudia, I just need you to slow down and take a deep breath,” Myka said. Claudia nodded and took a deep in through her nose. “Ok, now what do you need the team to do?”

“That’s part of the problem,” Claudia said. “There was a massive ping out in California that Artie sent Pete and Steve out to right before this all happened. Then things went sideways, and Artie left me in charge of the office. Now there’s another big ping over on the east coast, so you’re going to have to head out there to check it out.”

“Alright,” Myka said as she stood from her bed and moved towards her closet. “So is Abigail coming with?”

“I’m, uh, working on the partner situation,” Claudia said, shifting in her seat. “Regents are not so thrilled about having no one at the inn when things are so crazy, and Abigail is not technically a field agent, so they’re really not on board with that option.”

“So am I alone on this one or--

Myka was cut off by both computers just off screen to Claudia’s right making some very loud, very unnatural hissing and beeping sounds. Claudia’s head whipped around to look at the computer before she muttered what sounded like a string of very creative curse words. Then she looked back to Myka and spoke quickly.

“Listen, Myka, I have to go, but I emailed you the plane ticket and ping related files before things went completely to shit, so check your phone and I’ll work on getting someone out there. Just, good luck and be careful!”

Before Myka could reply, Claudia had snapped the Farnsworth shut and the screen went black.

Myka sighed and reached for her phone to see two new email alerts from Claudia, one with a massive text file, and the other with a plane ticket with a direct flight to Boston Massachusetts.

* * *

The flight ended up being even longer than expected. They were flying against the wind and into a sprawling thunderstorm that made for a bumpy ride. Couple that with the fact that she was reading digital files rather than the paper files that she much preferred, and Myka was not a particularly happy camper.

About halfway through the flight, Myka took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes after setting her tablet down. She wondered if this was really an artifact after all or if the whole thing had been part of the big glitch, the Warehouse throwing a tantrum just in time for her rare day off.

But the Warehouse insisted, so Myka would go check it out without even needing the partner that Claudia had promised. Myka would still read every last page of the file, but she just couldn’t take anymore squinting at the glowing screen.

So that’s what Myka did. She tucked the tablet away, rested her head back against the headrest and let herself relax for the final two hours of the flight. She dozed in and out as she tried to get back to the pleasant dreams that the Farnsworth had so rudely interrupted. She couldn’t remember them exactly, but knew that they had something to do with a chess game and post-it notes and a grappler. They had all swirled together in a soft comforting haze that Myka hadn’t tried to make sense of as she dreamt. Now though, as her brain tried to reproduce the feeling, she couldn’t help but fixate on what those things meant, who those things meant, and Myka spent the rest of the flight in an uneasy half-sleep.

Because of that, Myka was even more tired when she shuffled off the plane with her small carry-on suitcase. She’d done it so many times that finding her way to the nearest taxi stand and getting a ride to the hotel was second nature. It was a dreary, rainy October day in the middle of the week, which meant that checking into the hotel was not a time consuming affair either. Which also meant that no one was really around to notice or care that she printed a fifty page document on the hotel printer before even going up to her room.

Myka then made her way up to her room, a clean, well-lit, if otherwise unremarkable hotel room with the standard queen bed. She paid attention to the room only long enough to put her bag down and get herself set up at the decent size desk to the left of the television.

With her computer set up to her right and the file stacked neatly in front of her, Myka felt better than she had since getting the call from Claudia. There was comfort in the familiar, a soothing rhythm that Myka found in research. She got into the kind of rhythm where she lost track of time, just rolling along, making lists and notes and revising those lists and notes before making more lists and notes.

She was interrupted only briefly by a text from Claudia that ‘wh13 still standing, backup heading your way’

Myka could have carried on for a good while longer too, if not for a knock on the door that startled her out of her focus. She figured it must be whoever it was that Claudia managed to get to join her. Myka didn’t even bother putting down the papers she was reading or taking off her reading glasses to cross the room and open the door. She wasn’t even looking at whoever it was when she opened the door.

“Hey, glad you’re here, I’ve got some good--

It was then that Myka glanced up and lost track of what she was saying. She just stared for a moment.

Her backup wasn't Pete. Or Steve. Or Artie. Or Claudia. Or even Abigail. No, Myka’s backup was none other than Helena Wells.

“Hello,” Helena said, smiling at Myka in that bright, charming way that was always immensely distracting under normal circumstances.

“Hi,” Myka said after a long second, smiling back as she continued standing the doorway, papers still held loosely in her hand.

“May I come in?” Helena asked as she held up a plastic bag. “I come bearing snacks and a fresh set of eyes.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Myka said moving aside to let Helena in before closing the door.

Helena placed her bag on the bed closest to the door and turned back to Myka.

“You seem surprised to see me,” Helena said, tilting her head. “Did Claudia not warn you I was coming?”

“It’s, _warning_ wouldn’t be the right word,” Myka said, running a hand through her hair. “I’m happy you’re here. I just, I’m surprised. I thought you were trying the whole civilian thing with Nate.”

“I am,” Helena said, sticking her hands in her jean pockets. “The civilian part. Not so much the with Nate part.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Myka said. “I know I was slow to warm up, but he was a good guy.”

“No need. I ended it, realized my heart wasn’t in it,” Helena said, pausing as her eyes lingered on Myka. Then she snapped to attention and looked to her left, smiling to herself. “Anyway, Claudia called, and I’m not very well going to let you go into the field without backup, capable though you are.”

Myka nodded quickly and swallowed before looking up at Helena. She really was sorry Helena’s relationship hadn’t worked, but she couldn’t help being happy that Helena was standing in front of her, essentially say she was single and ready to help on another great adventure.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Myka said.

“Indeed, as am I,” Helena said, turning to her bag to pull something out. “Now if you’ll catch me up, there could be some twizzlers in your future.”

* * *

  
A half an hour and about a half dozen twizzlers later, and Myka had managed to brief Helena on just about all the research she had accomplished.

Myka detailed how strange, strong bursts of artifact energy had been popping up in and around Boston’s most prestigious colleges. At first it had gone unnoticed, the ping detection system assuming the heightened energy was associated with the influx of new students as the school year began, but the pattern had persisted. The burst coincided with several incidents where students had unusually intense bursts of creative or academic brilliance shortly before a complete mental breakdown.

“But, now, correct me if I’m wrong,” Helena said, scooting her chair closer to the desk. “The environment at these competitive schools with a high achieving student population lends itself particularly well to stress induced breakdowns. It sounds like these could be unfortunate, but natural occurrences.”

“That’s what I though too,” Myka said, as she pulled the system read out as well as a few print outs from the local newspapers about each of the six individual occurrences, and one lengthier piece from the Boston Globe on increasing anxiety among college students.

“But look at these numbers. No way this is a naturally occurring phenomenon,” Myka said before putting that page down and handing Helena the newspaper articles. “And the way these articles describe it, these are not standard college students reaching their breaking point type of breakdowns. These are students with no history of mental illness, mostly median test scores for their schools, really smart, but not the smartest in the class. Until they were for a brief time, before they suddenly just crashed and lost all touch with reality. A few of them have even been institutionalized.”

Myka watched as Helena’s eyes quickly skimmed the articles before she paused and glanced at Myka, then gestured to the glasses she’d set down on the desk.

“May I?” Helena asked. “I’m afraid a recent lack of sleep and centuries old retinas are catching up to me.”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Myka said, handing them to Helena. “They’re kind of strong, but give them a try.”

Helena took them at put them on.

“Perfect,” Helena said. “That will do the trick.”

Helena returned to reading, but Myka was still stuck on Helena in glasses, in Myka’s glasses. It was a new experience, a new kind of casual familiarly that they hadn’t shared before. It didn’t help that Helena wore glasses very well, distractingly well.

“What do you think?” Helena asked, looking at Myka expectantly.

“Um, uh, what was that?” Myka asked.

Helena grinned and took the glasses off to hand them to Myka.

“It would appear this is some kind of artifact related to genius in the area. Probably on public display or in a place that it would be easy to come into contact with. These students are from across disciplines in different schools and varying social circles,” Helena said as she placed the papers back down on the desk.

“That was my thought,” Myka said, moving the papers aside and reaching for her notepad. “I’ve got a list of maybe a half a dozen potential artifacts that might be in the area.”

Helena looked the list over, then picked up the pen and crossed out one of the items Myka has most recently added.

“That one is currently on display at the MET behind a great deal of bullet proof glass. I saw it there just last week, and I haven’t heard of a theft since then,” Helena said. “Certainly a demonstration of unexpected artistic genius, but not a likely cause these events. Though we can revisit later if the other leads aren’t fruitful.”

Myka nodded.

“So, is that where you’ve been? New York City?” Myka asked.

Helena hesitated and seemed to choose her next words carefully. Myka understood and accepted Helena’s decision, but couldn’t help feeling a little hurt and alone at the thought that Helena had chosen to keep her distance from not just the Warehouse, but Myka as well. Helena seemed to understand and was trying to be sensitive to that.

“Just for the past month and a half,” Helena said. “I travel a lot, never one place too long. There is ever so much to see, after all.”

“That sounds great,” Myka said, looking down at the papers, then back at Helena. “I’d love to travel to see all these amazing places when I’m not so busy breaking into them to save the world.”

“Well, I know for a fact you horde vacation days,” Helena said, leaning a little closer and angling her body towards Myka as she smiled. “You ought to join me some time. Have a great adventure without any artifacts to ruin our good time.”

“I, that would be great,” Myka said. “Artie has actually been forcing me to take vacation days because I’m going to start losing the time.”

“It’s settled then,” Helena announced, reaching out to rest her fingers casually on Myka’s elbow. “You’ll join me on one of my great adventures through Europe.”

Myka wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side.

“I think I’d rather try Central or South America,” Myka said.

“Well, I beg your pardon,” Helena said with a half smirk as she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “I suppose I could make that work. Machu Picchu _is_ beautiful this time of year.”

Myka smiled and bit her lip as she looked down, then back up at Helena. She loved this, this easy almost flirtatious banter that came so naturally with Helena. Even when she wasn’t laughing or smiling as she spoke, Helena’s eyes had a spark, a liveliness while she watched Myka. Myka felt her focus drift from those eyes down to her lips. Helena leaned forward an inch or two, likely subconsciously.

Then Myka realized all at once that she was about to kiss Helena and may have short -circuited a bit. She slid back in her chair, only a few inches, but it was enough to break the moment.

“Machu Picchu sounds amazing,” Myka said. “I’ve always wanted to visit.”

“As have I,” Helena said, following Myka’s lead and scooting back to her position, looking back to the list of artifacts still in her hands. “Speaking of traveling places, what do you say we plan out our day tomorrow, see if we can’t check in on some of these leads once everything is open for business?”

Myka nodded and took the list from Helena. Navigating that fraught romantic, sexual tension with Helena could be mind-breakingly difficult, but this was easy. Getting in a research groove, investigating leads, doing that with Helena, Myka could easily do that all day every day. So when she smiled, it was sincere.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Myka said. “I think I know just the place to start. And the building is open for another hour. We can start tonight.”

* * *

It took only about a fifteen minute cab ride to get to their destination. It was a museum housed in one of the older buildings in Boston that displayed and offered lectures on assorted historical pieces, usually on loan from local philanthropists.

When Helena got out of the cab and looked up at the building, she lit up.

“I know this place, different name, but I know this spot from ages ago,” Helena said. “It’s aged quite well.”

Myka smiled warmly at Helena’s enthusiasm, deciding not to risk dampening it by telling her that she’d found in her research that the building had fallen into disrepair before a recent, very expensive restoration effort.

“Let’s see if it still looks as good inside,” Myka said, opening the door and gesturing as she held it open for Helena. “After you.”

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Helena said with a smirk and wink. “Many thanks, darling.”

Myka felt herself blush and Helena’s grin only broadened. She knew exactly what she was doing. Myka just smiled and rolled her eyes.

When they walked into the building, Myka was relieved to see that the spot truly had been restored rather than renovated. There was dark wood paneling, heavy thick curtains and larger than life portraits of benefactors hanging in the lobby. It looked like the study of a Victorian gentleman with the exception of the reception desk with a computer and the soft, dim, light provided by strategically placed overhead lighting.

Myka led the way to the young woman at the front desk, allowing Helena to trail behind and take in her surroundings.

“Hi,” Myka said reaching for the badge at her hip to show the receptionist.

She was about to show it to the receptionist, when she felt Helena’s hand on hers, holding it so that Myka couldn't take the badge out. Myka looked at her quizzically, but Helena had her attention focused on the woman at the desk. She was smiling, but there was something off in it; it was the smile Helena had for when she was playing a part.

“Hello,” Helena said smoothly. “Would you mind terribly giving us directions to Quincy Market? We seem to have gotten ourselves quite turned around.”

Myka did her best to not betray how lost she was at Helena’s strange behavior. Helena kept hold of Myka’s hand as the woman gave directions, first by foot, then by subway. Helena squeezed Myka’s hand and glanced in her direction with a quick nod as if to encourage her to just go with it.

“Well, that seems to solve our problem quite easily,” Helena said, taking the basic map the woman had offered her. “Doesn’t it, darling?”

“Oh, um, yes, yes it does, thank you,” Myka said nodding awkwardly. “We should probably head out then.”

“Quite right,” Helena said, still smiling, even as her grip on Myka’s hand tightened and her eyes darted to the other side of the lobby. “Off we go then!”

And before Myka knew what was happening, Helena had pulled her back out the door into the chilly early fall air. For some reason, Helena kept holding Myka’s hand, which, though far from unpleasant, was confusing and quite a distraction in an already puzzling situation.

“What was that all about?” Myka asked. “Did you see something in there?”

“Walk with me,” Helena said, pulling Myka in the direction of Quincy Market before finally letting go of Myka’s hand when they were out of sight of the building. Myka watched Helena in profile as she appeared to work through a million thoughts at a time as they walked.

“So?” Myka prompted.

“So,” Helena said, pausing briefly. “I know who is using the artifact.”

“Alright, then let’s go get it,” Myka said, starting to turn back around.

“It’s not that simple,” Helena said, grabbing Myka’s elbow to stop her. “Please just trust me, and keep walking.”

Myka looked at Helena for a long second. She trusted Helena, of course Myka did. But this didn’t make any sense. Helena never ran from a fight; she could be reckless in that way. But Myka trusted Helena, so she nodded and kept walking.

“I’m going to need more information,” Myka said.

Helena nodded.

“Just as soon as we get back to the hotel.”

* * *

The door to the hotel room had barely clicked shut when Myka turned to face Helena.

“So what’s going on then? I just don’t get why we wouldn’t do something right away if you know what the very dangerous artifact is and who might be using it,” Myka said.

“I know, and you know I would normally be the first one to go in guns blazing, but this is different,” Helena said. “I assume you saw the poster by the entrance, the one with the lecture by collection curator Grant W. Bownil on defining genius through the ages?”

“Yeah, of course, that was what we were going to ask about,” Myka said.

“I’m aware,” Helena said, running a hand through her hair. “It was the picture of the lecturer. I knew that face. His name was different, a rather weak anagram of his real name, but the face was the same. His real name is Walt Browning, an independent adviser to the regents. He was in charge of developing a number of experimental punishments using artifacts after my...transgressions. The Janus coin was by far the most humane among them. The man was obsessed with memory artifacts, one in particular. He was interested in the potential properties of the very item that we were coming to investigate.”

“The charter with the signatures of the original MENSA members?” Myka replied.

Helena nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, and, until very recently it was privately owned and locked up by the organization,” Helena said. “Until, of course, this particular institution obtained it on loan to study and display. The beginning of this display coincides perfectly with the start of the energy spikes.”

Myka smiled at Helena as she kept picked up the charts off the desk to quickly flip through them. She loved to watch Helena’s mind work, loved watching her talk about and work through things with that brilliant mind.

“So, you see, I couldn’t very well stay there,” Helena said. “He would recognize me on sight, having sat in on the punishment phase of my disciplinary hearing. We needed to get out of there before that happened. The door to the lecture hall was about to open when we were leaving.”

“I get all that, and we will definitely have to work out a plan,” Myka said. She hesitated, then decided to be bold, or bolder than she felt. “But was there a reason for the hand holding?”

“Can’t I just enjoy your company, darling?” Helena said with a smirk as Myka blushed.

“I’m serious, Helena,” Myka said, shift her weight from one foot to the other. “Is this some kind of elaborate ruse I’m suppose to be in on?”

Helena sighed and rolled her eyes good naturedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, if you must know, it was the only way I could think to keep you from showing off your shiny CIA badge to a woman who is probably one of his direct reports,” Helena said, then added as she looked Myka up and down quickly. “And, good as you look, that outfit has government agent written all over it even without the badge. If we could pass ourselves as a very attractive couple on an adventure in the city, she would be much less likely to mention it to anyone.”

“What’s wrong with outfit?” Myka asked, looking down and her standard button down, blazer and black pants.

“Nothing at all, you just look very official, a woman of power,” Helena said, putting her hands up and shifting a step closer. “I actually find it quite attractive. You’ve got what the kids these days might call swagger.”

Myka bit her lip to try to avoid smiling, glancing down then back up at Helena.

“You’re one to talk,” Myka said, feeling herself shift a bit closer to Helena. “You’ve got more natural swagger than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“Is that so?” Helena replied, running a hand through her hair, her eyes lit up in amusement. “And here I wasn’t even trying. I can’t imagine what would happen if I actually put in the effort.”

And now Helena had shifted noticeably closer to Myka so that they were officially in each other’s personal space. There Myka was, for the second time in the past hour, very sorely tempted to kiss Helena, to throw caution to the wind and forget all the potential complications. She was frozen in an excruciating moment of indecision as Helena looked at her expectantly.

“Myka? Myka, the phone is ringing,” Helena said, not moving away at all, instead reaching slowly into Myka’s jacket pocket and pulling it out for her. “And I believe it’s for you.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I should probably answer that,” Myka said, glancing at the phone to see that it was from Claudia. Myka took another second to collect herself enough to pick up the call. “Hey Claudia. What’s going on over there?”

“The Warehouse is still standing, so that’s a plus,” Claudia said. “It actually just mellowed a little bit, maybe about half an hour ago. Still acting like a petulant child, but the computers are back to their baseline and there is considerably less static being thrown around my head, although the middle of the warehouse occasionally looks like the inside of the world’s largest plasma ball. How’re things going over there? Did H.G. get there safe and sound?”

“Yep, and I’m going to put you on speaker now so she can give you the update,” Myka said, pressing the speaker button and holding it out for Helena. Helena glanced at Myka, smiling hesitantly before speaking.

She detailed everything that had happened so far, looking to Myka once in awhile for reaffirmation that she was telling the story properly. Myka nodded and smiled encouragingly each time until Helena finished telling Claudia about their shadowy regent-type person.

“Wait, so, we’re saying there’s something even more mysterious and shadowy than the regents?” Claudia asked. “Is this guy even in the manual, Myka?”

“Nope, neither his name or any position like the one Helena described is in the manual. My guess is they call him an independent contractor, so he’s off the books,” Myka said.

“Yes, and anyone outside of the regents who sees him is receiving a very permanent sentence, which means they’re not likely to be mingling with anyone they could tell,” Helena added. “As is often the case, I seem to be the exception.”

“So you obviously can’t go back in there to get this thing,” Claudia said. “You guys have any thoughts on how to get in and out on this one?”

Myka bit her lip and ran through any number of scenarios that had bounced around her head on the ride back, and each one had a potential complication.

“I mean, Pete and Steve are on their way back with their artifact,” Claudia said. “I could send one of them out, and H.G. you can peace out if you want to.”

That had been something to cross Myka’s mind. It was one of her better plans, but Myka didn’t want to send Helena away. It was selfish, but Myka never enjoyed work as much as when she was with Helena. Myka looked to Helena for a response. Helena replied quickly.

“Well, I _am_ here already, and I would prefer to see the case through to completion,” Helena said.

“And, I mean, it would be a waste to get another room for another agent,” Myka added helpfully.

“Ok then Bering and Wells it is then,” Claudia said, an amused, teasing lilt to her voice.

“Wells and Bering, thank you very much,” Helena said, winking at Myka.

“Stop trying to make Wells and Bering happen. It’s so not happening,” Claudia said.

Helena sighed dramatically.

“I suppose I will have to pick my battles,” Helena said. “I actually do have an idea for how to get this charter. Claudia, how do you feel about hacking the computer database for the smartest people in the world?”

* * *

  
The plan as Helena outlined it was relatively simple, but, Myka realized, did need to wait until the next day, since the museum was closed by the time they’d made the plan. So, after a bit of outlining with Claudia, Helena went to her room to rest. Myka ate a sandwich she’d purchased from the lobby convenience area and tried to go to bed early.

She did succeed in the going to bed part, but the sleep was a bit more elusive. Myka couldn’t help thinking and re-thinking the whole day. She and Helena always seemed to fall into this same pattern, this flirtatious, almost-not-quite place in their relationship, no matter how long they’d spent apart. There was no question they were drawn to each other, and, if the circumstance were different, Myka would likely have given in. She would have given in any number of times as far back as Boone and as recently as the moment Helena had lingered a second longer in the door before leaving for her own hotel room.

But Myka was a realist, and thing weren’t different. And Myka was usually ok with that. Until Helena was in such close proximity, working on a case and flirting with her and looking at her. Then, Myka tossed and turned until she fell asleep enough to have very vivid, very enjoyable dreams of Helena in which they were repeatedlt interrupted by the incessant buzz of a malfunctioning Farnsworth.

Myka finally gave up on sleep around the time the sun peaked through the curtains. She made her way down to the lobby where the continental breakfast was just being set up and ate a bowl of fruit while reading through the paper. She read the whole thing front to back by time she figured it would be late enough to get the work day started.

As it turned out, Helena thought so too. When Myka stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards her room, Helena was already standing there knocking.

When Myka approached, Helena turned to her and smiled brightly. She radiated enough energy and excitement that it made Myka a little less tired.

“There you are,” Helena said. “Let’s get started, then, shall we?”

Start, they certainly did. Helena entered the room and immediately dialed Claudia to start pulling together resources they would need to pull off their plan.

First, they would stake out the museum and make sure the receptionist they’d met was off duty, since she’d already had a good look at Myka’s face and that would complicate matters.

“Well, a stakeout shouldn’t be necessary,” Claudia said. Claudia had propped the Farnsworth up next to her computer, so Myka watched from a spot just to Claudia’s left. “I was poking around there last night for fun, and found a backdoor into the museum’s network to check the schedule and personnel records. Security at this place is a joke, can barely call that thing a firewall. What’s this girl’s name?”

Helena looked to Myka. It took a little focusing, readjusting the focus of her memory, but then it came to her.

“Annalise,” Myka said. “That’s all her name tag said. Is that enough?”

“Sure is,” Claudia said after a moment. “And it is your lucky day. One Annalise Verland is only scheduled to work twice a week, and not again for, looks like about four more days. So all good on that front. And, damn, you didn’t tell me she was so good looking.”

“Because...I don’t know? Why does that even matter?” Myka replied.

“Just saying I wouldn’t say no if she asked,” Claudia replied without looking away from her computer. When Myka took a second longer to process that particular information, Claudia turned to the camera and grinned mischievously at catching Myka off guard. “What? A lot fewer people than you’d think are 110% hetero, given the right person. Isn’t that right, H.G.?”

“Quite right, my dear,” Helena said as she poked her head further into the frame so Claudia could see her. “Myka, you yourself have said you are open to dating women, have you not?”

“Yes, I have, I just,” Myka stammered, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. Not only was she flustered, but since stepping in to speak to Claudia, Helena was now standing very close to her, and that was not helping matters. “Can we please just get back to the plan? What’s the next part of the plan?”

Helena and Claudia shared a look that Myka pointedly ignored in favor of getting back on track.

“Certainly,” Helena said. “Now the next part of the plan is perhaps one of the trickier parts, but I think it’s definitely something you can manage, Claudia. It requires first that you create a MENSA personnel file with an alias for Myka. Then we need to forward, for a very brief window, all calls between the museum and MENSA headquarters to your own phone.”

“Seriously?” Claudia replied, sounding completely unimpressed. “I found and hacked into the Warehouse when most people don’t even know it exists. I did most of what you just asked for in half an hour last night playing around. Basically just have to hit enter, and it’ll go live. You’re Marcia Blake this time, by the way.”

“Well then,” Helena said, turning to Myka. “I suppose all we have to do now is get you dressed.”

Myka sighed and looked down at her outfit. She was in her usual button-up with black pants. She knew that Helena was right, that she should dress the part, less like herself and more like Marcia Blake. That particular persona had more of a CEO than CIA vibe. Myka would need to resort to her undercover outfit. A fitted black dress that fell just above the knee, it was more suggestive and dressy than anything she would normally wear, but Myka found that sometimes the situation called for such an outfit.

“Ok, fine, I’ll wear the dress,” Myka said, looking to Claudia. “You just double check everything is in place, and I’ll get ready.”

“Sounds good,” Claudia said. “Just give me a call when you’re ready. I’ve got to go sort through papers the Warehouse flung on the floor last night during my sleepover here.”

And with that Claudia disappeared from the screen.

“Well, off you go then,” Helena said smirking at Myka. “I can’t wait to see this dress.”

Myka blushed, but rolled her eyes as she grabbed her suitcase and moved towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes and only a few curse words later, Myka had put on the dress and accompanying heels and tamed her hair enough to put it up in a bun. She put her glasses on and looked in the mirror. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

Myka had this ridiculous feeling that she was getting ready for a first date, and said date was sitting just outside the door waiting to see her. Which was absurd, because it was just Helena. Helena had seen her before in formal wear; this shouldn’t have been something to be concerned about, but she still had those jitters. If Myka’d had any doubts about her feeling for Helena before, these absurd butterflies were proof enough that her attraction to Helena was real and very strong. Myka took another deep breath then turned and pulled the door open.

Helena was sitting on the bed, resting her back against Myka’s pillow as she flipped through some of the case research, doing the thing where she got so focused that Myka could see her subconsciously mouthing some of the words as she read.

Myka shook her head to refocus her attention.

“You can call Claudia to let her know I’m ready now,” Myka said.

Helena looked up from her papers and opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. If Myka wasn’t mistaken, she would’ve said Helena was blushing.

“Um, I, yes, I will,” Helena said, putting the papers down beside her and reaching for the Farnsworth without looking away from Myka. “You look...really good, by the way.”

“Really good?” Myka replied raising an eyebrow, her confidence boosted by seeing Helena so flustered. “A world famous author, and all I get out of you is really good?”

“Well, I,” Helena swallowed and smiled, regaining some of her composure. “I haven’t had a chance to compose the sonnet in your honor yet.”

“A sonnet, hmm?” Myka said, walking towards Helena slowly. “I can’t wait to read H.G. Well’s first attempt at a sonnet.”

“It would hardly be my first attempt,” Helena said, remaining where she sat as Myka stood by the bed. “But it will be my best.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Myka said, bending down, and getting a little thrill as Helena seemed to lean a little closer.

Myka was very tempted to lean in for the kiss, to finish what they were clearly well on their way to starting, but Myka was on a job, and kissing Helena at any time was not something she just wanted to jump into at any time, on the job or not. So instead Myka reached for the Farnsworth and pretended she didn’t notice Helena’s sigh as Claudia’s face popped onto the screen.

“Hi, Claudia,” Myka said, making a point of looking at the camera and nothing else. “Looks like we’re ready to catch an artifact.”

* * *

Things started going sideways from the start. Even before she set foot in the building, Myka nearly sprained an ankle trying to walk across brick in high heels. She really should have known that was a sign of things to come.

“Careful, darling. Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself,” Helena said into her earpiece. “I hear worker’s compensation laws in the U.S. are not particularly good.”

Myka resisted the temptation to turn to her left and look down the street about a block where Helena sat on a bench wearing a hoodie and backpack to blend in with the largely student population in the area. Myka had assured Helena she didn’t need to be so close, but Helena had insisted ‘just in case.’

Myka continued her walk up to the door, more deliberately this time and made it inside the door without anymore issues. She took a breath, steeled her features, and strutted to the front desk like she owned the space.

“Okay, Warehouse tantrum avert,” Claudia said as she re-joined the conversation in Myka’s ear. She’d left a few minute eariler to tend to a static flare up just outside the office. “Go do your thing, Marcia.”

“Hello, Marcia Blake, and I’m here on behalf of MENSA to pick up the charter,” Myka said, as she approached the desk.

The receptionist, a young man named Greg according to his name tag looked up at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry, I believe we have that on loan and the exhibit goes for another month,” he said.

“I’m aware that was the original agreement, but, since this institution has seen fit to allow unauthorized students to handle the document, we would like to retrieve and preserve it properly,” Myka said.

“I’m sure, um, let me just make a call,” he said, looking at her the whole time as he dialed. He was suspicious. They knew that staff might be suspicious, but the way he was eyeing her made Myka uneasy.

Myka could hear the whole conversation between Claudia and the receptionist as she confirmed Myka’s identity and directed him to her authorized personnel profile on the museum database. He hung up with Claudia, but did not appear thoroughly convinced.

“Let me just make one more call,” he said, picking up his cellphone and turning away from Myka. “It should only take a moment.”

“Who’s he calling Myka? Ask him who he’s calling,” Claudia said. “I can’t very well intercept it if I don’t know the number.”

But it was too late. The number was already dialed, and Myka listened with increasing dread as she realized that he was talking to someone he knew well who worked at MENSA, someone whose personal cellphone Claudia could not possibly have predicted needing access to. Myka could only hope her profile held up to the scrutiny of this employee.

After a few minutes, the receptionist hung up, seemingly satisfied with the results of the conversation.

“Please sit on one of the sofas, Doctor Bownil will be with you shortly,” he said, all insincere smiles that set Myka on edge. Years with Pete, and she had started to pick up vibes. This was not a good one.

“I don’t like the sound of this, Myka,” Helena chimed in.

“You don’t think he bought it?” Claudia asked.

“I don’t know what he thinks, but this doesn’t feel right,” Helena said. “Myka, you should get out of there. We can regroup and try something else.”

Myka was inclined to agree, but did not want to give up just yet. She still didn’t entirely trust vibes. Sometimes being undercover made a person unnecessarily paranoid. Myka pulled out her cellphone and put it to her ear so she could talk without looking strange.

“I’m staying,” she said. “Almost done here, then I’ll be back home soon, ok?”

“I don’t like it, Myka,” Helena said. There was a long pause. “But I trust your instincts. Please just be careful.”

Myka nodded, but didn’t have time to speak, as she saw the man from the posters striding towards her. He was tall and thin with salt and pepper hair smoothed back and just enough stubble to look distinguished. She never would have pegged this man as a shadowy Warehouse punisher and type of guy to test out dangerous artifacts on students.

He stopped by the desk and said something to the receptionist before the young man got up and left, leaving just Myka and the doctor in the lobby.

The man looked very serious as he reached out his hand to shake Myka’s.

“Grant Bownil, curator of this exhibit. I hear you’ve come on behalf of our friends at MENSA. Please, come with me, and we can discuss this further,” he said, leading Myka behind the desk and towards the back office.

As soon as they entered the office, he closed and locked the door behind them. Myka instinctively looked to the open window and had the inexplicable impulse to make a break for it.

“So I understand you’re here to retrieve the charter,” he said, moving deliberately to stand behind his large oak desk. He paused and tilted his head with a cool, toothy smile that gave Myka the chills. “What did you say your name was again?”

“Marcia Blake,” Myka said.

“I work closely with MENSA headquarters,” he said. “I don’t recognize that name.”

“I’m new. I’m acting as a legal consultant for the artifact division,” Myka said.

“Artifacts, hmm,” he said, grinning humorlessly as he reached for a drawer to his left. He pulled a tesla out and placed it on the desk. “You would be quite knowledgeable about that wouldn’t you?”

“He knows, Myka. Shit, he knows,” Claudia whispered in her ear. “Get the hell out of there.”

Myka looked at the tesla for a long second, half expecting Helena to chime in too, but she didn’t. Myka looked up cooly at the man.

“You’re not going to ask what that is?” he asked.

“Because it’s clearly a weapon. You should know that I don’t take kindly to being threatened,” Myka said.

“I think,” he said resting his fingertips on the desk. “That it is because you already know what a tesla gun is, that you have one hidden somewhere on your very attractive person. And this is not a threat. It’s a statement of fact. You are not from MENSA. My assistant called the personal cell of the human resources officer who approves every hiring decision and keeps paper copies of all employee records, and he has no memory or record of you.”

“So you assume I’m from this Warehouse place,” Myka said. “Maybe I’m the kind of independent contractor that your source wouldn’t have on the books.”

“No, no,” he said, smiling and shaking his head, picking up the tesla as he walked around to lean at the front of the desk. He kept the tesla in his right hand and folded his left over it in front of him. “You’re from the Warehouse. Your system detected the artifact energy, and, like a good little agent, you came running. But there’s no need for concern, you see.”

“No need for concern? Students are having total mental breakdowns,” Myka said. “That’s something that a man of higher learning should definitely be concerned about.”

“But they got to experience the essence of genius!” he said, for the first time letting a glint of madness show. “These otherwise unremarkable people got to touch a level of concentrated knowledge that most of us only dream of. That level of knowledge will test any person’s sanity. It only works on those among us who do not have genius level IQ, otherwise I would have long since paid that price myself.”

“I’m telling you, Myka. Get the hell out of there,” Claudia said in her ear. Myka very nearly startled at hearing her voice, having forgotten she was even there. "This guy is serious starting to sound like some kind of super villain.”

Myka reached up to smooth her hair back and muted the earpiece. She didn’t need the distraction of Claudia freaking out when she was already working really hard to maintain her cool, confident persona.

“See, I don’t buy that you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart, to let these mere mortals get a taste of genius,” Myka said, taking a step closer. “I think you have a twisted obsession with artifacts that mess with people’s mind. I think you like to destroy people, that you enjoyed seeing those kids lose their minds. I think you like to punish people, Doctor Browning.”

His face shifted at that, changed into something even darker and more dangerous. He smiled and took a step closer pressing the tesla below Myka’s chin.

“It does satisfy a certain level of academic curiosity,” he said tilting his head thoughtfully. “Speaking of curiosity, I wonder what it would do to your brain if I were to discharge my tesla on the highest possible setting so close to your brain?”

In that moment, Myka cursed the fact that her teslas was still in the purse hanging on her shoulder. She should have taken it out the moment he took his out, but hadn’t wanted to blow her cover or escalate the situation. Now she’d never be able to get it out and get off a shot.

“I think you’re an educated person,” Myka said. “You could probably hazard a guess. You’d have a dead body in your office to account for.”

“But you were robbing me, you see, impersonating someone else,” he said, pressing the weapon harder into Myka’s chin. “It would be a clear case of self defense. Besides, you somehow know my true identity, and it really wouldn’t do to have you walk out of here with that information.”

Myka took a deep breath and stared him down. He was, without a doubt, prepared to pull that trigger. Myka was going to have to try hand to hand combat and hope he didn’t get a shot off too close to her head.

She was about to do just that when there was a flash and he crumpled to the ground, the tesla falling harmless out of his hand and onto the floor. Myka immediately kicked the weapon out of reach and stared down at the body. Then she looked up at the source of the light to see Helena climbing in through the window with a tesla in her hand.

"Are you ok?" Helena asked breathlessly without taking her eyes off Myka. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Myka said. "But what are you doing here, Helena?"

"Well, I wouldn't be very good backup if I didn't offer backup," Helena replied, taking a pair of handcuffs out of her sweatshirt pocket and putting them on the unconscious man. 

Helena stood up and put a hand on Myka's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Are you certain you're alright?" Helena asked. "It's ok if you're not. A madman with a tesla did just threaten your life."

Myka smiled an shrugged, taking Helena's hand off of her shoulder and holding it.

"I promise I'm ok," Myka said. "Just another Thursday working for the Warehouse. Now let's finish this mission."

Helena held up her backpack triumphantly.

"I already have," she said. "Security here really is atrocious. After the issues with your friend at the front desk, I went in-

"Helena!"

"I had my disguise! And I knew he was in his office with you," Helena said. "No one looked twice at me. I flirted with security a bit and stole his card to get through the secure door. The charter was in the first room I checked, so I snagged and bagged it, put it in the backpack. By time I got back outside, he was threatening you with the tesla. I knew roughly where his office window was, and I just hoped I could get a clear shot off before he hurt you."

Myka threw her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that is very impressive. Reckless to go off half-cocked on your own, but impressive," Myka said. "What were you even thinking?"

"That you might be in danger," Helena said, looking to her left, then back at Myka. "I couldn't stand the thought that you were in that kind of danger, and I could do nothing."

There was a charged moment of silence where Myka didn't know what to say. Helena seemed to experience affection with such intensity that it sometimes startled Myka.

"I get that Helena, I do," Myka said, taking Helena's hand. "But maybe tell me before you do these things so at least your reckless midday robberies will have some sort of backup."

Helena looked down at their linked hands, and back up at Myka.

"Agreed," Helena said, nodding emphatically. "Now, we really should get going. The police are going to be here any minute."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, I left that part out," Helena said rubbing the back of her neck. "While I was running around looking for the window, I called my regent handler. She said she'd call some friendly police and get the guy put away for some misappropriation of government property he's done over the years. That'll hold him until the warehouse gets their hands on him." 

Myka opened her mouth, unsure on what part of that story she wanted to comment on when she heard police sirens in the distance.

"Come on, enough gaping, we have to get out of here, and I can't imagine that dress is going to be very efficient for climbing out a window," Helena said, taking Myka's hand and leading her to the open window.

* * *

 

Helena spent most of the short ride buzzing with positive energy. She didn’t say much, but it was all in her body language, in the smile that was on her lips. They couldn’t talk in explicit detail about what they had just done, because their cab driver was sitting right there, but Myka could tell this was a post snag high. The sense of accomplishment, the feeling of succeeding against odds and beating a bad guy, there wasn’t much else like it.

Myka half expected Helena would want to celebrate in some way, go get a drink, or have lunch, something. But she didn’t say anything. Myka was ready to offer to treat to lunch as the elevator approached Myka’s floor. She even turned to Helena, but Helena remained on the elevator when Myka turned around.

“Aren’t you coming?” Myka asked, nodding her head towards the opening elevator door.

“I think I’ll head up to my room for a bit if that’s alright, pack up my things and rest for a bit,” Helena said. “Give you a chance to slip into something more comfortable.”

“Oh, ok, that sounds good,” Myka said, trying not to sound too disappointed. “We’ll catch up later?”

“Yes, of course,” Helena said. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor before smiling brightly back up at Myka. Myka wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that suddenly Helena seemed almost shy.

So she just smiled back and let the door close with an awkward little wave.

Myka returned to her room and immediately kicked off her heels and peeled off her dress, leaving them in a pile by her suitcase. She picked a loose t shirt and yoga pants, pulled them on, and flopped on the bed.

She rested her arm over her face and tried to slow her mind down. Usually it was the details of the case that stuck in her head after such an eventful snag, but that was barely registering in the moment. Myka felt like she and Helena were perpetually just on the edge of something more.

Myka had pushed it aside during the case, but now that excuse was gone. And Helena was acting differently than Myka expected. She was happy, but wanted distance, and Myka couldn’t make sense of it. Was she happy to be free of the burden of solving the case? Excited for her next great vacation destination? Then, there was the feeling that she was running out of time to do something, say something, because, at that very moment, Helena was packing her bags to jet off on her next great adventure. And, like always, Myka was stuck in a perpetual state of analysis rather than action.

Myka groaned in frustration and threw her arm off her face to stare at the ceiling, doing her best to clear her mind. All she managed to do was distill all of almost moments, the tender moments she’d shared with Helena. The near kisses, the affectionate looks, the tender touches. They were all coming together to form a clearer and clearer picture. It was a picture of a relationship, a bond that Myka needed to act on, the kind of thing she would forever regret not pursuing.

Myka sat up in the bed and strode over to slip on her sandals, pulled the door open. And nearly walked directly into Helena lifting her hand to knock. Myka stumbled back and opened her mouth to say exactly what she had on her mind, but seeing Helena there so suddenly left Myka momentarily mute.

“Well, hello there,” Helena said. She smiled, but there was a hesitation, a bit less confidence there than usual. “You’re just the person I was coming to see.”

“You too,” Myka said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “I was just coming to see you, to talk to you actually.”

“I was just going to-

“Can I go first?” Myka interrupted. She would not normally have cut Helena off, but she felt like she needed to say her piece before she lost her resolve.

“Please do,” Helena said.

“We’ve nearly kissed like four times in the past twenty four hours,” Myka said, ignoring Helena’s look of surprised. “And if we’re talking to each other we’re flirting. I feel like we’ve been in this weird almost place forever, and I want it to be more than almost. I don’t know where you want your future to go, but I want to be a part of it in some way, so…

Myka sighed and decided to go all in, pulling Helena towards her and kissing her. Helena kissed back immediately, reaching her hands into Myka’s hair and stepping closer. It was everything Myka had hoped for, soft and sweet and full of the passion so many of her most recent kisses had lacked.

Myka pulled Helena into the hotel room and closed the door, pressing Helena up against it and kissing her more soundly, letting Helena’s tongue sneak past her lips with a contented sigh. They kissed until Helena pulled back and chuckled breathlessly.

“Well then, that’s not what I was expecting,” Helena said reaching up to tuck Myka’s hair behind her ear. “May I tell you now why I came down here?”

“Only if it’s good,” Myka said, leaning in for another quick kiss. “Because I really don’t want to stop kissing you.”

“I came to ask you a question,” Helena said, her eyes all affection and vulnerability. “Your answer determines whether this is good or bad news.”

“Well?”

“How would you feel,” Helena said, her eyes darting away from Myka’s down to her lips. “How would you feel about me returning to the Warehouse?”

Myka took a step back and smiled hesitantly. Because this would be too good to be true.

“Seriously? That would be amazing,” Myka said, then added quickly. “But only if it was something you wanted.”

“It is,” Helena said, smiling as she took a step closer to Myka and took her hands. “I realized on this case how much I miss the work, the warehouse, how much I miss seeing everyone, you especially, on a regular basis. I just went back to my room now to call my regent contact, and they would be more than happy to invite me back.”

“So you’re back?” Myka asked hopefully.

“I will be officially reinstated on my return to the Warehouse tomorrow morning,” Helena said, then smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Do you still want to be a part of that future?”

Myka smiled and laughed, pulling Helena in and kissing her soundly.

“Does that answer your question?” Myka replied, taking Helena by the hand and pulling her towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had all kinds of sexy fun planned for this fic, but the thing got away from me, and 9000 words later I kind of ran out of time. I might be able to pull something together if there's an interest in that :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
